


Keep Your Enemies Close (Up For Revision)

by Elios, Midnight_Blossom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A big crap fic of it, And I am an idiot, Aranea is... Aranea, Ardyn too, Battle Scars, Blood, But not alot, Emperor Aldercapt is crap, Gladdy Daddy, I Forgot the Tag, I don't do that, Iggy Mama is Iggy Mama, It's angst, M/M, Noble Prompto AU!, Noct is an Idiot, Past Abuse, Prince!Prompto, Prompto is secret BAMF, Strangers to Enemies to Friends to Maybe Something More, Titus to fricker is here, What Have I Done, Will Tag As Goes, alright, because, everything, papa!Cor, there is violence, troll!Regis once again, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elios/pseuds/Elios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blossom/pseuds/Midnight_Blossom
Summary: The Emperor was glaring harder at him, his mouth starting to form a deeper frown that promised only horrible consequences.“What do you have to say for yourself? Can you not understand the blessing I have bestowed upon you?”Prompto couldn’t, not really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO! *pulls Elios out in the spotlight for a minute.*
> 
> This being!? Do you see!? Do you see this blessed person who has blessed me with this fic!? YES!? GOOD.  
>  ~~"Attack Elios if you hate this because it was all her idea!" Muse, stahp!~~
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> We were talking for a very long time and Elios had this really great idea for a fic but it is a load of angst with maybe a pinch of plot and fluff to disguise the utter angst that is it.
> 
> But it is good so you should definitely read it! 
> 
> At least give me a chance before bringing out the pitchforks. 
> 
> But, for now, on with the first chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto sat up in the bed, everything silent save the clock that hung over his door, the ticking the only noise throughout the whole castle.

Prompto waited, silently counting ticks.

_ Five minutes to go _ .

The silence had become his friend, the darkness his ally. 

They were the only things that never harmed him, the only beings that seemed to take pity upon him.

The clock ticked on, Prompto’s eyes closed as he listened for noise outside his door.

The slight shift of boots barely scuffed the floor, off center from his room.

Aranea was keeping watch then, the MT’s never allowing for even the tiniest fidget throwing their position off course.

_ Two more minutes. _

The castle groaned around him, the large mass of wires and gears slowly getting ready to move.

Somewhere, lower in the castle, Prompto heard the telltale signs of life, someone slamming through doors and walking along the metal walkways. 

_ Thirty seconds. _

Prompto waited, calmed his fear that started to fidget at the sound of the footsteps gaining depth and volume. 

There was only one person who visited him this early.

_ Three. _

_ Two. _

_ One. _

A voice rang out through the castle, the noise reaching the whole mechanized city.

_ “Curfew is now lifted. All workers, please report to your stations. Breakfast will be served in five minutes.” _

The castle slowly booted up, the windows opening, the doors unlocking, Prompto hearing the hiss of MT’s storage pods releasing their monsters. 

His fear flinched, his ears being drawn to the click of boots against metals, the slight limp of the man who came to greet him.

Aranea stiffened at the door, her body shifting slightly against the wall.

He stood up just as the door threw itself into the wall, bowing low as the Chancellor stepped in, Prompto’s eyes training on Ardyn’s boots.

“Lord Ardyn. Good Morning.”

A slap came suddenly but expectantly, Prompto letting himself hit the floor without much resistance, not even moving as his hair was wrenched upwards, keeping his face neutral even as his fear screeched in his chest.

Ardyn stared at him, the sickly-sweet smile breaking into his frown.

“My, my. How cheeky we have become; getting ready without permission.”

His voice held the poison of words, his eyes glinting angrily at Prompto’s obvious disobedience.

Propto stared ahead, his eyes fixed just beyond Ardyn.

Aranea’s hands twisted along her gun, her eyes melting the wall she trained them at.

“You will have to forgive me. I have a meeting with the Council right after breakfast. I cannot afford to be late.”

Ardyn dropped him, Prompto knowing better than to catch himself, and stood away  with a snort.

“Change of plans my little Prince. It seems the Emperor would like to speak with you. You will skip your breakfast and meet him in the throne room immediately.”

Prompto tried hard not to react, kept his eyes trained on the floor. 

It was a trap.

He knew.

_ He knew. _

“And the meeting?”

Ardyn was smiling, the evil smirk radiating off his face without Prompto needing to look.

“Oh I am sure they can solve the matters without you.”

Prompto felt his hands shake slightly, curled them up as he stayed where he was.

“Was it not my duty to oversee the Council?”

A hard foot smashed down against his back, Prompto not having enough time to steel himself before he was thrown into the floor, a yelp tearing from his mouth before he clamped down on it. 

He was face-planted into the metal floor, his whole body pinned down as Ardyn leaned, his boot digging into Prompto’s back. 

“Your duty is to simply keep your mouth from running unnecessarily. If I do recall, you are quite  _ replaceable. _ ”

The word was spat, the threat there. 

Prompto bit down on his lip, worried the bottom, tried not to spit in the man’s face.

Aranea was glancing in, her face turned too much to seem normal.

He bit down his pride, let his body go limp as he groveled. 

“You are right Chancellor, I do not know what came over me. I will head to the Emperor post-haste.”

A silent minute ticked by, one where Prompto held his breath, his fear sinking its claws in his throat, trying to rip itself through his lips.

He bit harder, tasted a drop of blood.

Ardyn slowly released his boot from Prompto’s back, slowly moved away from him, a sigh running out of his mouth and filling the air. 

Prompto stayed how he was, past training giving him scars to remind him what happened if he tried to move before.

“Well, as long as you know. Remember to wear your hood; you know how the Emperor loves his scarlet letter.”

And then he was gone, the door left open as his footsteps resounded throughout the castle, slowing diminishing into nothing.

Prompto slowly sat up, his back gently pinning him with a slight stab.

Aranea was instantly at his side, her hands moving along his back, pulling up his robes as she clicked her tongue.

“One day I swear I am going to shoot him in the head. Or run him through with a spear. Or Astrals grant me the strength, I will throw him into la-”

Prompto laughed, his hand stopping her tirade as he gave her a small smile. 

“It’s fine Aranea. He was just sulking because he wasn’t allowed to be a pervert this early in the morning.”

She frowned at him, helping him to stand straight as she sighed, her hands poking the spot where his back was drawing attention.

“That bastard drew blood. I am going to kill him. That’s it.”

Prompto gently moved her hands away, standing straight and fixing his robes.

“Do it later. The Emperor wishes to see me; I don’t have time to change.”

He took a deep breath, his back calming into a small throb.

_ It is fine _ . 

His fear silently fell down, Prompto pushing it as far as it would go as Aranea helped him don his cape, the fabric blood-red and running all the way down to the floor. 

He put the hood up, fixing it to where his face wasn’t shown. 

“Good?”

Aranea nodded.

“I guess.”

Prompto took a breath.

“Then let’s get this over with.”

 

Prompto knew he had heard wrong.

He had to have heard wrong

He swallowed the confusion down, grateful the hood hid his face from the Emperor.

“I will be… what?”

The Emperor glared at him.

“Have you damaged your brain from your training? I told you, you are to be wed to the Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, of the kingdom of Lucis. Can you not understand even that?”

Ardyn was looking at him, his spot allowing him to give Prompto that sly smile filled with complete lies and deceit. 

The Emperor was glaring harder at him, his mouth starting to form a deeper frown that promised only horrible consequences.

“What do you have to say for yourself? Can you not understand the blessing I have bestowed upon you?”

Prompto couldn’t, not really. 

Lucis was their opposite, their sworn enemy in the conquering of nations, their one and only obstacle in taking over Eos.

Why was he getting wed to the Prince of that country?

He dropped down anyways, letting his cloak and robes spread out around him, bowing his head and resting on one knee.

“Forgive my insolence. I am truly grateful for this opportunity to serve the Empire. I have one question, if I may have the honor and boldness to breach it with you.”

Ardyn’s laugh rang out, his voice dripping with that venom that somehow went too well with the man.

“How insolent you’ve become. Does the thought of freedom tempt you so?”

Prompto swallowed, almost spoke out when he heard Ardyn cut off, the seat of the Emperor shifting as the man stood.

His fear screamed for him to run, scratching at his feet to move, his arms to hold himself together.

It wasn’t like with Ardyn, the man’s aura not even penetrating Prompto after years of his “safe-keeping”.

The Emperor held power that Prompto could never deny, could never go against, his aura seeping into Prompto like a poison he could no longer live without. 

He stopped just in front of him, Prompto staring into his shoes.

“Speak.”

It wasn’t permission.

But it was a command.

Prompto opened his mouth, tried not to let his fear leak out as he spoke.

“Wh-”

He was instantly kicked, his face exploding in pain as he was thrown backwards, his body instantly going limp as the Emperor grabbed his chin and pulled his whole body up to face him. 

His hood fell off, his face plain view for the Emperor.

“What an ugly creature. Did I ask your opinion?”

Prompto didn’t answer, his eyes staring down the lights in the ceiling, his body holding completely still.

“Do you think I care what a mere shell has to say?”

The grip on his chin tightened, Prompto glad he wasn’t feeling the pain yet.

His head throbbed, a small streak of blood coming from his hairline.

“I should give you your final mission for all the trouble you have given me. Ardyn says you have failed in most of your lessons. Again.”

Prompto felt himself begin to shake, biting down on his mouth to not let out a single whimper.

The Emperor stared at him for a moment, his eyes fixed on the blood that trailed down, a single drop sliding off and falling to the ground between them.

After a minute, he threw him down, Prompto crumbling onto the floor. He wiped his hand, turning away and moving back to his throne.

“The King of Lucis has decided that he has had enough with death and destruction. He wishes to settle the differences between the nations with a new dawn, the bonding of a new generation. Apparently, their gods have blessed his decision.”

Prompto slowly sat up, keeping his head bowed as he turned back to the Emperor.

“The conditions were for you two Princes to marry, both of you living together in the Citadel, in Lucis.”

Prompto stopped, the realization hitting him.

He was going to Lucis.

_ Leaving Niflheim. _

“I have agreed to these terms as well as the items of: for five years of the peace treaty, you will be staying in Lucis, with your betrothed; you are to not return to Niflheim under any circumstance within the five years of the treaty; all contact with any Niflheim ranked officer is strictly prohibited; Lucis and Niflheim will cease all invasions of territories and make a complete armistice with all and any weapons we have possession of at the start of the treaty and the fact that there will be open negotiation parties throughout the five years of the treaty.”

He walked up the steps to his throne.

“You will be sent to Lucis by the end of this week’s time. You should be grateful for this opportunity. Go out into the world and never return. Die in that foreign country, with that foreign blood running through your veins, holding onto the foreign origins you despise so much.”

“Fail in this mission, screw up even the slightest, and I will personally see to your death.”

“That is all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your reasons for such a response?”
> 
> Noct knew it for what it was, an escape route.
> 
> He clicked his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think we will just be going back and forth between Noct and Prompto and just... Go through the story like that. 
> 
> Uh... 
> 
> Enjoy?

Noct felt the anger rising up, tasted the disgust in his mouth, but stayed silent and still as the results of the treaty were announced. 

His dad was giving him the look, the one where he was just about completely disappointed in him, but was also holding out that small sliver of hope, that olive branch of redemption, to him, in the form of this treaty.

If only that branch wasn’t so poisoned.

“Do I have any right to refuse?”

Clarus looked at him like he had just offered to burn Insomnia down for them. 

Cor simply frowned, the small movement speaking volumes for the warrior. 

But it was his dad that made him slightly guilty for saying anything, the way his body seemed to sink into the throne further.

“Your reasons for such a response?”

Noct knew it for what it was, an escape route.

He clicked his tongue.

“It’s the Empire we are talking about? The Niflheim that has destroyed more than half of Eos? The people who would rather advance science than the lives of their people? The ones who have caused those deaths to multiply? Do I need another reason besides that?”

His father sighed.

“Noct, Niflheim are not the only ones with blood on their hands. We, as the kingdom of Lucis, have also dirtied our reputation in these last few years. We have cause just as much bloodshed as Niflheim. Men fight on both sides.”

“No, men fight on our side. Robots and daemons fight on theirs, ones without a soul to even pray over. We have both seen the truth in this; we have both fought them head-on!”

Clarus stepped forward, his face a small frown.

“And what would you rather have us do? Simply disband any relation and have this war turn into a bloodbath? You are right: men fight on our side. It should be a priority for you to keep it so your men can fight, instead of your women learning to bury their family.”

“Even I understand that but there must be another way! To allow a Niflheim in our midsts, a Prince no less, is like handing over our Crystal to them now! It makes no sense!”

“There is no guarantee that the Prince follows the footsteps of his predecessors. For all we know, he could actually want to end this war.”

“Or simply find an excuse to make it happen sooner. You can’t tell me that the best choice for the people is to allow the enemy to stand beside them!”

Cor cleared his throat, everyone turning towards him as he glanced at the King.

“From what we have gathered, the Prince has been the one holding off the Niflheim from full-on attacks since he had been shown to be involved with politics. Apparently, his strategy is peace over power.”

Noct stared at the man.

“And you believe this!?”

Cor glared at him.

“I believe that your father would never allow his kingdom to come into any danger. And so should you. Where does a King stand if his own son speaks to dismantle him?”

Noct clenched his jaw, turning from Cor to his father once again.

“You have to know where I come from. The Niflheim have shown themselves only capable of death and destruction! If I cannot pass this duty, then at least explain to me why you would choose such a path? I don’t understand.”

They stared at each other for a second, his father’s face showing an emotion Noct couldn’t decipher. 

“Allow me a moment with my son.”

Noct waited a beat, held his father’s gaze until the room was emptied of everyone except them. 

His father stood and walked down to meet Noct, his face a stern neutral.

“How much do you know about the Niflheim?”

Noct raised an eyebrow.

“Enough to understand they feed of death and destruction. Enough to understand that this war is the consequence of their blood thirst. Enough to understand that allowing even one of them in here is a mistake.”

His father shook his head, the descent bringing him closer and closer to Noct.

“Did you know that the Nifs have strict curfews to keep their citizens from being eaten by daemons? Or that their cities, especially the capital, are covered in snow and waste, the only thing keeping them alive being the technology and science?”

Noct stared, knowing where his father was going with this.

“Did you know that men steer those dropships, men are the ones who lead the MT’s, men are the ones who fix everything and make everything work? Have you thought that their are women and children within the Empire, suffering because of this war just like our own?”

He was close enough to see the anger in his eyes, the fire that barely stayed in his irises.

Noct glared.

“That isn’t fair. You know what I meant.”

“Oh, I know what you meant. You meant to say that Niflheim life is of no consequence for you; that your people come before strangers. You meant to say that, as long as Lucis survives, you care not for the corpses you bury.”

“A King must be ready to put his people first. Above all other matters.”

“A King must be open to understand all people, so that his kingdom will not die in the hands of ignorance and shame!”

His father stared him down, the frown morphing as he yelled, going from anger to slight disgust.

“To think that your lessons have taught you nothing; I am ashamed for Ignis.”

Noct balled his fists at the insult.

“Ignis has nothing to do with this. What does is your silly desire for peace! There isn’t any! Not as long as those Nifs live! Do you truly think this Prince will not carry his father’s - his ancestors’ desires!? That he is somehow an actual good person!? Has your old age clouded your judgment!?”

“Has your youth clouded yours!?”

“I am not the one trying to disregard decades of history!”

His dad sighed in disgust, turning slightly away. 

“No Noct. But what you are doing is blaming a boy for someone else’s evil. The Prince of the Empire has not shown anything but a desire for the hell to end. He has held back his country with the single thought of “no more”. And yet, I am ashamed to see my son has only hatred for someone he has not even met.”

He spat out the last words, walking away from him.

“You can keep your attitude and your thoughts to yourself; this treaty is final and already agreed upon. The boy will here by the end of the week. I expect you to act like a prince, not a lowly naysayer.”

He walked out, Noct hearing the door close as his father threw one last comment over his shoulder. 

“You sound like a certain Chancellor, speaking with only evil thoughts. I suggest you fix that.”

“A King like that will be destroyed by his own words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, nothing has happened yet.
> 
> And I feel like people will quickly realize what kind of fic this is. 
> 
> I am only slightly sorry. 
> 
> The rest is my Muse and she feels no remorse. 
> 
> Elios probs feels a little bit. Maybe. 
> 
> But we will see how this goes. 
> 
> Till Next Time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always, we have notes and are talking to one another and are just, pounding our hearts and souls into this fic but I have to say, I am not 100% sure where this is going.
> 
> So we will have to see. 
> 
> I have no schedule as of now so it will just be... whenever it comes out... I will let you know! 
> 
> Till Next Time!


End file.
